If They Were Normal
by Sabrina Bennett
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne Grimm are just ordinary Ferryport Landing girls. They go to a regular school, make regular friends, and have a regular family. This is what would happen to all of the characters If They Were Normal. Puckabrina. Events from the book normalized! Hope you all like it, it my first SG Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's Sabrina! :D I've been working on this idea for a really long time! I really hope you guys like it as much as I do! It is a pretty long chapter too!** **Please tell me if I should continue! I'd really appreciate it if you guys reveiwed and told me what you think! This is my first Sisters Grimm story ever! So give me your oppinion!**

**Sabrina xx**

* * *

Sabrina stood in the bathroom trying to apply make up. It all looked terrible,  
nothing she tried to do helped it either. She decided she would just have to go  
to the first day of 7th grade without any. As she was washing it all off she  
heard a knock at the bathroom door. Opening it she saw her 7 year old sister at  
the door.

Sabrina and Daphne had recently come to live with their grandmother after their  
parents mysteriously disappeared. Before their grandmother claimed them Sabrina  
and Daphne had to go through several terrible foster homes making it so Sabrina  
had to grow up quickly so Daphne didn't have to. At first Sabrina didn't trust  
the old lady claiming to be their grandma but soon Sabrina did.

"Brina, I came to tell you that Granny Relda joined a school program last week  
where 1 kid from both of our classes gets to stay with us for awhile." Daphne  
told her. Sabrina looked at her sister like she was nuts "Why in the world would  
she do that?" Sabrina asked walking out of the bathroom with the younger girl.

"I think it will help the two of you make friends." A voice behind them said.  
The girls turned around to ser their grandmother. Granny Relda was wearing a  
light purple dress with her signature matching purple sunhat with a sunflower in  
the middle. "I think it'll be fun!" Daphne squealed biting the palm of her hand.

Sabrina was just an average girl in a small town in New York, she lived with her  
Grandmother, her sister, and her grandmothers old friend Mr. Canis. He was an  
old man with gray hair who Sabrina didn't trust at all.

After the 4 of them ate breakfast the girls made their way walking to their new  
school called Ferryport Landing Elementary. As they walked to school Sabrina  
realized she forgot her notebook at home and since the school was just ahead she  
let Daphne go ahead while Sabrina turned back.

After returning home to retrieve her notebook Sabrina walked back into the woods  
that seemed scarier than the first time. Without her sister she seemed alone in  
the big woods. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw a  
boy with blonde shaggy hair and a messy green hoodie on.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked. "If anyone should be asking that it should be me.  
So who do you think you are for invading my woods?" The boy had a playful smirk  
on his face as he stepped closer to Sabrina.

"_Your_ woods? I am pretty sure you don't own the woods. " Sabrina rolled her  
eyes.

Ignoring her comment he said "You didn't answer my question Blondie, who are  
you?".

"Sabrina. Why who are you?" The boy stepped closer. "I am the Trickster King,  
surely you've heard of me."

Sabrina burst into laughter until she realized the boy was serious. "Sorry, I  
haven't. Seriously though. What is your real name?"

"My name is Puck. Now get of my woods Blondie." Sabrina looked at him for a  
second and walked towards the school out of the woods. Puck was a strange name.  
She wondered if she would see him at school at all that day, he looked the same  
age as she was.

Finally she got to the school just as the bell rang and ran to her first class.  
As she walked in she walked to the one of the last open seats. Her teacher was a  
plump man with a mad face. On the board his name 'Mr. Grumpner' was written on  
the word.

"Hello as you can see on the board I am Mr. Grumpner, now sit down and start  
reading your textbook." His voice was harsh and his eyes where filled with hate.  
The door suddenly slammed open and Puck stumbled in struggling to hold his bag  
and books.

Mr. Grumpner slammed on his desk. "You are late!" Everyone jumped. Puck walked  
over to the last open desk next to Sabrina and grinned at her. "My bad." He said  
over to Mr. Grumpner. Sabrina couldn't help but smile.

The class began taking attendance and Sabrina looked to each student as they  
said 'here'. Puck was right after her with the last name Goodfellow. After  
attendance the class was to continue reading their boring textbooks.

As Sabrina flipped the page Puck began talking to her. He asked her a really  
dumb question about the lesson. Mr. Grumpner walked over and put a slip on both  
of their desks that read 'Lunch detention'. Sabrina was really annoyed with the  
boy, she looked over at him and he had a playful look in his eyes, like he meant  
to get her in trouble.

She turned away, that's all that Puck was a trouble maker. She should have  
guessed she wouldn't of found a nice, cute guy, on her very first day. Of course  
not. Ten minutes into her first day of school and she already had lunch  
detention.

Class was boring and seemed to go on forever. In the next class she had a  
somewhat nicer looking teacher who already had a seating arrangement assigned  
according to last names. Of course, Puck and Sabrina sat next to each other  
again. He kept teasing her calling her Grimm.

She thought about calling him Goodfellow but that would just be calling him a  
good person. The name Puck came from Shakespeare and was a fairy boy. Sabrina  
smiled evilly and called him fairy boy expecting him to be annoyed but he  
shrugged and smiled.

"I like the nickname, Grimm. Thanks." Puck retorted. Everyone in her class  
laughed and she glared at the boy. This day was not how she expected it to be,  
at all.

Finally lunch came around and she was forced to sit in a class with the annoying  
boy who decided to throw her a note while Mr. Grumpner wasn't looking.

_**Hey Grimm, why so glum?**_ The note said.

_What do you want?_ Sabrina wrote on the paper and set it on his desk.

**_Wow, not so friendly are you? Why are you so angry anyway?_**

_Because I have to sit next to you, of course._

**_Ouch, that stung Stinky._**

_If anyone stinks it definitely isn't me._

**_What do you want to talk about?_**

_Nothing Freak._ Sabrina wrote down.

**_Dog breath_**

_Moron!_

**Butt brain**

_Booger!_ Sabrina threw the note and it hit Puck's face.

_**Poop face!**_ Puck walked over to where Sabrina sat and sat it on her desk. Mr.  
Grumpner who was now asleep snored loudly.

Sabrina scowled writing down _Fairy Boy._

**Thanks for the compliment :D **Puck wrote on the paper and passed it to Sabrina.

_No problem maybe you should try it sometime._

**Nah, that's not my style.**

_If Grumpner wakes up and sees us passing notes we are dead._

As soon as Puck read the note the bell rang. Sabrina rushed out of the room with  
out a good bye. That boy was extremely annoying.

The rest of the day didn't go very well. Puck was in every one of Sabrina's  
classes to annoy her, they played dodge ball in P.E. where a boy and a girl who  
seemed really freaky slammed her on the head with the ball. They seemed like  
evil people and they were named Natalie and Toby.

Puck annoyed her yet again in the very last class making it so she was desperate  
to leave. Until Puck caused her and only her to get detention. At the end of  
class she went into the halls to tell Daphne to go home because she had to stay.

She was the only person who had to Detention so she had to stay in an empty room  
with Mr. Grumpner snoring in the front. She could easily sneak out of the room,  
but sneaking out of the school was another story. Teachers where everywhere even  
if it was after school. This is where Sabrina's old nickname came in.

She liked to call herself The Queen of Sneaks, probably like how Puck called  
himself the Trickster King. She was the sneakiest person she ever knew. She used  
to sneak her and her sister out of their evil foster homes.

Sabrina stood up and walked towards the door looking through it's window. There  
was a beautiful teacher in the hall with fair skin, dark hair, and pretty pink  
lips. Sabrina opened the door after the woman passed and tip toed through the  
halls.

She walked into the main hall that had several doors leading to classrooms. The  
principal office was at the end of the hall next to the main door leading  
outside. The floor was wood so Sabrina made sure to step on the edges of each  
panel to make sure it didn't creak.

She almost made it out the door when the principal walked out of his office.  
Just on time Sabrina stepped into an empty room and the principal walked by with  
out seeing her. Sabrina opened the door in a way so that it wouldn't make any  
noise then stepped out.

She began walking home and finally arrived at her grandmother's nearly mansion.  
She opened the door and through her aquamarine backpack down by the door and  
yelled "I'm home!" She walked in to he living room to find a familiar boy sitting  
on her couch.

"Hey Grimm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's Sabrina. I'm glad you all liked my story! Well, not ALL of you did. **

**To: Stupidusername (Guest) Thank you for your opinion. I appreciate it. That was actually the first flame I had ever gotten and I'm okay with that. If you thought because of your opinion what so ever that I would take my story down though, you where desperately wrong. I know my story my not be the best but some people like it and I appreciate those people so much! So next time you should think before putting some one else down. Thanks.**

**Anyway, to those of you who also reviewed: Thank you so much! I appreciate you guys! Any idea on what should happen next? I would take request for this story as long as it is of course in character. I haven't read the second book in a while so I'm not exactly sure what else I should do with the school.**

**Sorry for such a long A/N and such a short chapter! Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter!**

**Love, Sabrina xx**

* * *

Sabrina gasped as she realized Puck was in her house. Sabrina yelled "What are you doing in here?!". Puck began laughing hysterically at the girl as Granny Relda and Daphne came down the stairs.

"What is wrong, _liebling_?" Granny asked. Sabrina explained that Puck had broken into their house and was now watching TV on their sofa. Daphne laughed "He didn't break in silly! He's going to be living with us for awhile because of the program!" Sabrina's mouth dropped. Why did it have to be him?

"Then where is the other person staying with us?" Sabrina asked. "Upstairs settling in to her new room." Sabrina nodded thinking of another question. "How long does he have to stay here?" Sabrina asked rudely. "We aren't sure yet. It could be awhile though." Granny explained.

Sabrina glared at Puck "Your lying, right?" Sabrina said hopefully. "You wouldn't let that stinky freak move in here with us?"

"Actually I am." Granny said. Puck stood and walked past Sabrina "See you later Grimm!" He stuck his tongue out as he walked up the stairs and to his new room.

At dinner she finally met the girl also staying with the family. She had auburn hair and had a small figure. When Sabrina asked her name she said to call her Red.

Red was a quite girl who didn't talk very loud. Sabrina liked this about the girl. She seemed to be Daphne's age and if not, younger. She was the shy type, exact opposite of Puck.

Puck was loud and ate his food like a pig. Through the few hours he had been in the house Puck had already put a spider in Daphne and Sabrina's room. He said it was his job to prank the girls.

"So, _leiblings_. That means sweethearts in German. How are you?" Granny Relda asked the two exchange students. "I'm doing great! This food is amazing, old lady!" Puck told her. Granny Relda was a normal grandmother who made chicken pot pie and cookies and other normal foods. "Thank you, Puck. How about you Red?" The old woman asked the small girl.

Red nodded and said "Quite well thank you." She looked down at her lap to avoid eye contact. No one talked after that, not knowing what to say.

Soon all the children went to bed waiting for the next day of school. Sabrina lay in her and Daphne's shared bed. She was startled when a whisper was heard from the other side "You guys are much-o perfect-o!" Obviously, the voice came from Daphne who liked to make up her own words. "You should be asleep and what are you talking about?" Sabrina whispered back to her younger sister. "You and the new boy." She replied. "Wait what?" She didn't get what Daphne was saying.

She smiled and turned over "Never mind 'Brina." Instantly the girl was snoring and soon Sabrina drifted off to sleep confused by her sisters words. Sabrina woke up and took a quick shower. Everyone else was already awake, that was except Puck.

After getting changed into a red and gray hoodie and blue jeans, Sabrina walked down stairs to see breakfast being set out on the table. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes were made by Daphne, Red, and Granny Relda. "Wow, the food looks delicious!" Sabrina exclaimed. She sat down in her favorite chair and started piling food on her plate.

Soon a certain blonde boy walked down the stairs. He had taken a shower so his hair was clean unlike the day before, he was wearing his hoodie that had been washed, and his teeth were actually brushed. Sabrina couldn't help but think he was actually kind of cute. "You're a hottie!" Daphne yelled over to Puck.

Sabrina turned red, blushing, looking over at Daphne with wide eyes. As he sat down beside her and her eyes were glued to him again. He gave her a smug grin and she blushed, looking away. Soon the four children began to walk to school.

Puck was the first out the door and the others followed. Sabrina caught up to him and nudged him with her elbow. "What was that for, Grimm?" Puck wondered aloud. Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know." She flipped her hair over her shoulder unconsciously.

He smiled then covered his happiness up with a straight face and looked away, as if he was questioning something. The two younger girl began whispering and giggling.

Sabrina and Puck ignored them and kept walking. They were almost at the school when Sabrina and Puck's hands slightly touched making the two girls squeal and giggle. The two older almost-teens looked at each other then quickly looked away. There was something weird about the way the other made them feel but they both denied it to themselves easily.

Nothing would happen between the two at all. Maybe this was what Daphne was talking about, Sabrina thought. Arriving at the school they all went to their classes. For Sabrina, the day went by almost exactly the same as the first day. Puck teased her, her teachers yelled, dodge ball was hard and mean, and finally the four began to walk back home. The only thing different is she met a girl named Bella who was really nice to her. Bella had helped her when Puck put a paper on Sabrina's back that said: Caption Doodieface, by taking it off for her.

* * *

**Don't forget to give me ideas and tell me your opinions by reviewing below! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's Sabrina. I don't know if I wrote this chapter as good as I could have but I really hope you guys like it! :D So much drama in 1 chapter. There will be even more in the next! I really hope you guys think I did good on this one! **

**Love, Sabrina xx**

* * *

A few days went by and Sabrina and Bella became really good friends. Puck had a feeling when ever he saw the two together, he confirmed himself that he wasn't jealous that Sabrina found herself another friend. Though, He felt he couldn't trust Bella, that she was taking advantage of his friend.

The Old Lady, as Puck liked to call her, warned Puck that the girls were still getting over how their parents disappeared and he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt again. He decided to warn Sabrina and desperately hoped she would trust him.

Not that he _cared_ about her or anything, he just didn't want somebody that he lived with to cry all the time and stuff, that was definitely it. He constantly repeated to himself that he didn't care for the girl at all, he was just doing the right thing.

So during math class he passed her a note that said _**Hey Grimm, I need to talk to you! **_

As she read it she rolled her eyes and wrote _About what, Stinkpot? _

_**About your new friend Bella, I don't trust her. You shouldn't either. **_

Puck scribbled down and threw the paper to Sabrina while their teacher was facing the other way.

_Oh Please. Who are you to tell me who to trust? You probably just think she is __hot and want her all to yourself._

Sabrina was getting annoyed with this boy who thought he could control her with his big blue eyes, floppy blonde hair, and his dumb words.

Puck took a deep breath as he wrote _**No, She's even uglier than you are Grimm and that's saying a lot. I just think **__**she has other motives than to be your friend. **_

_What Motives? _

_**Just bad motives. She's also dating that Tony or Toby guy. **_

_So what? Just because she may or may not be dating a bad guy does not mean she __is a bad person. Plus she can't do anything to hurt me. Maybe it's just you. _

_**I wouldn't hurt you. Not that I care for you but the old lady would kill me. **__**Your also to fragile about your parents. **_

As she read the words on the page he saw her eyes flash with hatred as she wrote angrily on the paper. He instantly regretted his words.

_Let's get something straight. I AM NOT FRAGILE. You know nothing about me to say __I am "Fragile". Also who are you to say anything about my parents? You don't _

_know anything about me at all. You can't just barge into my home, no my life, __and expect to know everything about me. Don't even go there. _

Sabrina was furious with this boy who thought he knew her. He knew nothing abouther, her family, or her friend. As Puck read her writing he felt something break inside, he ignored it and wrote

_**I won't go there again. **_

_This conversation is over. Don't talk to me again okay? _Sabrina wrote and tossed it to Puck.

_**No not okay. I live in your house! Your my friend Grimm. **_

_Not anymore. _As Puck read this something snapped as he reminded himself he didn't care about the dumb blonde girl.

_**Fine. I honestly don't care about you at all. When Bella stabs you in the back I **__**won't be there to save you Grimm. **_

The bell rung and the two left on a sour note they avoided each other in every class until lunch came avoided their usual table and moved to the one in front of it. Puck soon sat alone at the table and watched as Bella walked up to Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina." Bella said in a sickly sweet voice. "Hey Bella." Sabrina's voice sounded quite as she played with the food on her plate. Bella sat in front of her and slammed her tray down making Sabrina jump.

"So I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Bella told her. Sabrina nodded slowly "What would that be?" she asked.

"We have an English paper due next Tuesday and I don't have a lot of time to do it. I was wondering if you could do it for me? Pretty please?" Bella flashed Sabrina a nice gaped at the girl. For once Sabrina thought she had finally found a friend who she could count on but instead she had found a popular girl who wanted to use her to write her English paper. Sabrina may have _thought_ Bella was her friend but she wasn't stupid enough to go through this.

"No." Sabrina answered calmly. Bella flipped her hair until she realized Sabrina's words. "What?" Rudely she asked. "I said no." Bella glared at her thensmiled evilly."Then I might as well tell everyone about you and Puck right?" Bella asked.

"Nothing is going on between me and Puck. What do you mean?" Sabrina looked overto Puck who was watching the two girls talk. "I know nothing is really going on but unless you write my paper, I can get everyone to believe that the two of you have been secretly dating. You do live together after all, who am I to know you _aren't_?" Bella's words stung Sabrina and Puck who were both listening.

Sabrina was at a loss of words, she didn't know what to say to this evil girl who treated her like a friend then stabbed her in the back. Puck was right all along.

"Go ahead and tell everyone. It doesn't matter, what matters is Sabrina isn't doing any homework for you. **EVER**." Sabrina realized Puck was standing behind her talking. "Oh that is just so cute. The loser thinks he can stand up for his girlfriend, right?" Bella's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well at least my so called _girlfriend_ isn't a total scum like your boyfriend, but on the other hand you're just as bad." Bella sneered at the boy.

"Oh! Your such a bully! I'm so hurt! I thought you where better than him Grimm." Bella said in a mocking tone.

"Your the bully Bella. By the way, I'm the only one allowed to call Sabrina Grimm and that's that." Puck said right before the bell signaling the end of lunch. Before Bella could leave Puck smacked her lunch tray and all the food splattered all over her. Bella screamed and yelled "I'll just find another loser to do my homework." She said before walking away.

Sabrina looked up at Puck and he looked down at her and smiled. "Looks like I came to save you after all." Puck told her with a grin. "I'm sorry." Sabrina stood up with her tray. "I should have believed you about Bella.".

Puck nodded "Yeah, you probably should have. I'm sorry for calling you fragile though." Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know why I flipped out really. Friends?"

Puck nodded. "Friends." They walked to their next class together in silence. Not the silence that is awkward and makes you want to say something you just can't think of but the kind of silence where your actually happy to be with that person. Where you feel like just staying there forever and your just happy to be in their presence.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions make sure to tell me below! Reveiw please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so I lied. I told a few of you that Moth would be in this chapter but **

**I realized that I needed to do a few more things before that could happen. **

**Sorry, but Moth will for sure be in the next chapter. **

**Sabrina xx **

* * *

The Grimm's, Puck, Canis, and Red were waiting outside. "I don't think he's even coming." Puck said laying on the porch. "He's coming, liebling. You just have to be patient." Granny Relda replied to the boy.

Puck groaned and looked to Sabrina.

"Grimm, who is it we are waiting for again?" Puck whined.

"Our Uncle is coming to visit us. Me and Daphne never met him." Sabrina explained sitting next to Puck on the edge of the porch. Daphne and Red sat on the other side of the porch talking and giggling. Red seemed to be coming out of her shell more and more each day but only for Daphne.

Soon a black car parked outside the house. Granny Relda got up from her rocker and walked to the car "Jacob!" A tall blonde man with a long trench coat, got out and hugged his mother.

They walked over to where the kids and Canis sat. "Jacob this is Daphne and Sabrina." The two girls got up and went over to Jacob. "Hello girls!" He huggedthe two girls at the same time. "This is Red and Puck, who will be staying with us for awhile." Jake let the girls go and waved to Red and Puck.

"Hey." Puck waved and looked away. Sabrina looked over at him then back to her uncle "Nice to meet you Uncle Jacob." Daphne said smiling as usual. "Just call me Jake. You too look just like your parents!" Jake said. "Well lets get inside, liebings."

While inside the family had a lot to talk about, Puck feeling that their uncle took all his attention stormed out of the room. Sabrina looked to her grandmother for permission to go talk to him. "Go talk to him, liebling."

Sabrina nodded. She walked upstairs as she heard her uncle say "Are they like a couple or something?" She blushed and ran down the hall pretending that she didn't hear her uncles question. Sabrina knocked on his door. Puck didn't answer so Sabrina opened the door to see Puck sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Hey, What's up with you?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing." Puck huffed and paused the game. "What are you doing in here?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Just to see what's wrong." She explained. "Everything. Your Uncle is taking my place, no ones paying any attention to me." Puck stood up and crossed his arms.

"Are you kidding? Uncle Jake just got here!" Sabrina yelled. "Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake! That's all you people ever talk about! No one even cares about me Grimm!" Puck yelled back.

"Oh, stop being such a baby! Of course we care about you. Everyone cares about you!" Sabrina stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. "You care about me?" Puck's voice softened.

"Don't let it go to your head, Gasbag." Sabrina said. "You're in love with me! I knew it!" Puck yelled.

"Gross!" She yelled back at him. He taunted her again "You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?" Sabrina grimaced. Before Sabrina could reply Puck leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips.A million thoughts ran through Sabrina's head at once. She didn't pull away though, it all felt like fireworks. Puck was annoying.

He had dumped her in vats of disgusting glop. He'd put creepy crawlers in her bed. But the most awful thought of them was the one about the kiss...it was nice.

The boy pulled away and the two stared at each other for a few minutes before Puck said "I think the words you are looking for are thank you." He smirked. Soon he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realized she had punched him in the gut. "If you ever do that again Fairy boy, y-your going to need a dentist!"

Sabrina stood there for a second then ran out of the room. She ran straight into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor and began to think.

Sabrina had always imagined her first kiss to be absolutely perfect. With a guy who really loved her, at a place extremely romantic. Not with a bot who annoyed her to pieces. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and down to the living room to find Puck with the rest of the family. She couldn't get it off her mind, the feeling she got whenever he was around.

It completely freaked her out.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought by Reviewing! :D Thanks so much for reading this! Please Review!**


End file.
